El Deseo Navideño de Bra
by Grisell
Summary: Vegeta lee la carta que Bra escribió a Santa Claus, solicitando un deseo muy peculiar. ¿Qué hará el príncipe para hacer feliz a su princesa? ONE SHOT!


En honor a la temporada, decidí hacer este especial, jejejejeje. Ojalá les guste.

Para quien no ha leído mis fics, les comento que cuando los personajes hablan, digo, diálogos hablados éstos están entre –dos guiones-, mientras que entre comillas son "pensamientos de los personajes". Si llego a poner algo en _cursiva_ o bien entre paréntesis, son notas de la autora o referencias sobre la escena.

**EL DESEO NAVIDEÑO DE BRA**

Era 23 de diciembre por la tarde-noche en la capital del oeste, en la Corporación Cápsula, la cual estaba adornada con los respectivos ornamentos navideños. Trunks había ido a visitar a Goten en la Montaña Paoz. Bulma estaba en la cocina en los preparativos de la cena del día siguiente (descongelando y marinando los pavos y demás carnes, etc). Nuestro querido príncipe, como siempre, en su cámara de gravedad en proceso de finalizar su entrenamiento.

En la sala, se encontraba una pequeñita de cabellos azules, la cual se encontraba en el piso viendo televisión junto a hojas de papel, colores y lápices, ya que también estaba haciendo algunos dibujos. En la tele estaban transmitiendo los típicos maratones de películas navideñas como el regalo prometido, santa clausula, más barato por docena, etc.

-¡CASI LO OLVIDO!- exclamó la pequeñita con sorpresa -¡DEBO HACER MI CARTA A SANTA!- dijo, tomando uno de los lápices y una hoja. Era una niña muy inteligente, además de que estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas privadas, así que, si bien, su caligrafía no era la más perfecta, ya sabía leer y escribir.

-Querido Santa- comenzó a redactar –Me he portado muy bien, he ayudado a mi mami, he sido buena con Trunks, y quiero mucho a mi papi- hasta ahí todo bien. "¿Qué podré pedirle a Santa?" se preguntaba la pequeña, pensando, pensando y pensando, finalmente era una niña que lo tenía todo. En eso, estaban transmitiendo una película en la televisión donde toda la familia estaba reunida, el padre, la madre, los niños, los abuelos paternos y maternos. De pronto la pequeña ensombreció su rostro "Cómo quisiera conocer a mi abuelito Vegeta" pensó con tristeza. Siguió viendo la película, y se percató que, el niño más pequeño había pedido a Santa Claus que su hermano mayor, quien estaba en otro país, estuviera con ellos en navidad, y al final de la película, dicho joven llegaba a la celebración. "¡YA SE!" pensó entusiasmada.

En eso, cierto príncipe hizo su aparición –Bra- exclamó –dice tu madre que vayamos a cenar- dijo

La pequeña dobló su carta y la puso en el árbol -¡Ya voy papi!- dijo con una gran sonrisa

El príncipe arqueó una ceja -¿Qué hacías princesa?- preguntó

-Escribí mi carta a Santa Claus- respondió la pequeña

-¡Bah!- bufó el príncipe –Ese cuento del viejo panzón- se detuvo al ver el rostro molesto de su hija

-¡SANTA NO ES NINGUN CUENTO PAPI!- reclamó la peque

-¡Mj!- musitó el príncipe –como sea, vamos a cenar- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo al comedor siendo seguido por la pequeña.

Ya por la madrugada, todos dormían, pero cierto príncipe despertó y bajó a la cocina por agua y un pequeño refrigerio de media noche. Luego de eso, se dirigió hacia la sala, y se quedó observando el árbol. El príncipe no entendía porqué tanto alboroto, ni tampoco el objetivo de esa, según él, estúpida festividad terrícola. Pero, lo que sí le agradaba era la comida de esas fechas, motivo único (además de amenazas y recompensas por parte de Bulma) por el cual participaba en esas festividades (por participar entiéndase, sentarse a devorar la comida y gruñir por cada villancico y abrazos entre todos). De pronto, vió un papel doblado en una de las ramas del árbol, esto llamó su atención, se acercó, y lo tomó

-Para Santa- leyó la inscripción, con la poco perfecta letra de su hija. Procedió a abrir y leer la carta

Querido Santa:

Me he portado muy bien, he ayudado a mami, he sido buena con Trunks y quiero mucho a papi.

El príncipe sonrió divertido ante las palabras de su princesita, prosiguió con su lectura…

No quiero pedirte ningún juguete ni nada, pues sé que eso puedo tenerlo cualquier día, pero lo que realmente me haría muy feliz Santa, es ver a mi abuelito Vegeta. Sé que está en el cielo, eso me dijo mi mamá, pero yo sé que tú puedes traerlo y que esté con nosotros para navidad, es lo único que quiero.

Te quiero Santa!

Bra

A la mañana siguiente, todos habían despertado, Trunks llegó de la Montaña Paoz, a tiempo para estar con su familia. Bra se entretenía jugando y viendo tele. Mientras que Bulma seguía con los preparativos para la cena.

-¡Trunks!- dijo la peliazul

-Dime, mamá- respondió el joven al llamado de su madre

-Ve por tu padre, necesito que me ayuden con unas cosas- dijo Bulma

-Si mamá- el joven se retiró, dejando a su madre continuar con sus labores. Fue hacia la cámara de gravedad, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarlo, en la cocina no podía estar, ni en la estancia, ahí estaba su madre y no lo había visto. Fue hacia el laboratorio, nada, las habitaciones, nada, los baños, tampoco, el invernadero, nada, la alberca, nada. El semi saiyajin regreso a donde su madre –mamá, mi papá no está- dijo

-¡MALDITO VEGETA!- dijo con enojo –Seguramente desapareció para no ser parte de esto, pero eso si, se arrepentirá- dijo mientras se dirigía furiosa hacia el teléfono. Digitó un número, esperó contestación

-¿Bueno?- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-Milk, soy Bulma- dijo la peliazul

-¡Bulma! ¡Qué sorpresa!- respondió la esposa de Gokú

-Ya ves, aquí preparando todo para en la noche- dijo la científico

-Si yo igual, sigo preparando mucha comida- dijo la pelinegra

-Oye Milk, de casualidad ¿Ha ido Vegeta a buscar a Gokú o algo?- preguntó Bulma

-No, Vegeta no ha venido por acá, es más, Gokú está aquí en casa con Goten y Pan- respondió Milk

-bien- dijo Bulma con resignación –Si lo ves ¿podrías por favor avisarme?-

-Claro Bulma, si llego a saber de él yo te digo- respondió Milk

-Gracias Milk, nos vemos después- dijo la peliazul colgando el teléfono -¿En dónde rayos te metiste Vegeta?- dijo para sí misma.

El día continuó, con Bulma irritada por no ver a su marido por ningún lado, y valiéndose de Trunks para el "trabajo pesado" puesto que Vegeta seguía desaparecido. Ya en la noche, toda la familia Briefs estaba reunida, escuchaban villancicos, platicaban, etc. Todos menos cierto príncipe.

"Vegeta, ¿Dónde demonios estás?" era la incesante pregunta de Bulma que la atormentaba, ya eran las 11:45 pm, y estaba furiosa de pensar que su marido estuviera en cualquier lado menos donde debería: con su familia, de repente, sintió que jalaban suavemente su vestido

-mami- era la pequeña peliazul

Bulma volteó a ver a su nena -¿Qué sucede Bra?- preguntó

-¿Dónde está papi?- preguntó con ojitos acuosos

La peliazul se inclinó para tomar a su pequeña en brazos –no sé Bra, pero espero que no tarde en llegar- respondió

La velada continuó, ya eran las 11:59, Bulma seguía sin saber nada de su marido, hasta que, justo a las 00:00 hrs se abrió la puerta de entrada

-¡VEGETA!- exclamó Bulma -¡¿EN DÓNDE RAYOS HAS ESTADO TODO EL DÍA?!- reclamó

-No es tu asunto mujer- dijo el príncipe quien ingresó a la casa con los brazos cruzados

-¡PAPI!- dijo sonriente una pequeña peliazul, alzando sus bracitos

El príncipe tomó a su hija en brazos –Princesa, dime ¿Qué fue lo que le pediste al viejo panzón allanador de propiedad privada?- preguntó él

-¿Te refieres a Santa, papi?- preguntó la pequeña

-Si, a ese gordo- respondió el príncipe con fastidio

-Bueno…. Yo sé que Santa tiene magia de navidad, así que- se sonrojó –le pedí conocer a mi abuelito Vegeta- dijo tímidamente

-¿Tú eres Brássica?- dijo desde la entrada una voz masculina

Todos voltearon a ver a aquel que formuló dicho cuestionamiento, quedándose boquiabiertos al ver al Rey Vegeta en persona, pues era idéntico al príncipe salvo por la barba, y por una aureola en la cabeza.

El saiyajin ingresó al domicilio ante las miradas atónitas de todos, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su hijo con su neta en brazos -¿Tú eres Brássica?- volvió a preguntar

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza –Si, pero todos me dicen Bra- respondió -¿Y tú quién eres? Eres muy parecido a mi papá- cuestionó

-él es tu abuelo, el Rey Vegeta- respondió el príncipe a su nena

-¿Él es mi abuelo?- dijo Trunks sorprendido y a la vez contento

La pequeña, impulsivamente, abandonó los brazos de su padre, y literal, saltó hacia su abuelo, prendándosele del cuello -¡abuelito!- dijo tiernamente, aferrándose al monarca

El rey se quedó estupefacto, ese tipo de actitudes eran impensables en Vejitasein, pero, esa chiquita lo hacía sentir algo en su corazón que era totalmente desconocido en él, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

Por su lado el príncipe se puso bastante nervioso, su padre jamás fue alguien afectuoso, todo lo contrario, era bastante estricto y rígido, lo enseñó a ser duro y no mostrar sus sentimientos. Temía que su padre se enfureciera y lanzara a Bra por el aire, eso si, estaba listo para atacarlo si intentaba hacer algo contra su princesa, pues la pequeña era la gran debilidad de Vegeta.

En un movimiento inesperado, y ante la sorpresa de todos, el rey puso una mano en la espalda de Bra, casi como un abrazo. Esto hizo que cierto adolescente tomara confianza

-Abuelo- se acercó el pelilila

El rey volteó a ver al muchacho –y tú debes ser Trunks ¿cierto?- dijo el rey

El adolescente quien, a diferencia de su hermana, había aprendido a tratar el carácter estricto de un saiyajin (teniendo como padre a Vegeta que no es tan expresivo, ya tenía experiencia en cuanto al manejo de expresiones de afecto, salvo por el abrazo que le dio su padre cuando se sacrificó para matar a Majin Boo) Colocó una mano en el hombro de su abuelo paterno.

Bulma, totalmente enternecida, ya tenía lista la cámara en mano para inmortalizar ese momento

-¡QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO!- gritó el monarca al sentir el flash y poniéndose en guardia

-¡Tranquilo!- dijo la terrícola –Solo es una fotografía….- dudó un segundo -… Rey Vegeta, solo es eso- dijo un poco nerviosa al ver la reacción de su suegro

-¿una fotografía?- cuestionó el monarca

-si, es una captura de imagen, a los terrícolas les encanta hacer eso- dijo el príncipe

El rey se quedó viendo la casa -¿qué son todos esos adornos cursis?- preguntó

-¡Es navidad abuelito!- respondió la pequeña sonriente

-Na…vidad?- dijo confuso el monarca

-Es una ridícula tradición anual terrícola donde ponen lucecitas, adornan árboles, cantan cursilerías sobre peces que beben agua, campanas haciendo orgías, y pastores drogados con peyote que corren hacia un tal Belén- respondió irónico el príncipe

-qué estupidez- dijo el monarca

-¡NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!- reclamó Bulma –Es una fecha para estar reunidos en familia, compartir, convivir, dar y recibir, felicitarnos mutuamente- dijo

-Bah!- dijo el rey –suena ridículo- complementó

-Bueno, lo que sí es que hay muchísima comida- dijo el adolescente, sabía que eso era lo único bueno que su padre le veía a la navidad, por tanto, lo mismo debería ser con su abuelo ¿no?

-Bien, ¿dónde está la comida?- cuestionó el monarca

-Por aquí- dijo Bulma

Todos pasaron al comedor, los saiyajin y semi saiyajin devoraban los platillos como si fuera el fin del mundo. Al final de la cena, la pequeña ya comenzaba a bostezar

-Bra, es hora de dormir- dijo Bulma

-Si mami- volteó a ver al rey –Abuelito, ¿me cuentas un cuento para dormir?- dijo con ojitos suplicantes

-Está bien mocosa- respondió el monarca –ahora sube a tu habitación-

-yupi- decía la pequeña mientras corría hacia las escaleras para ir a su recámara

-¿puedo escuchar la historia, abuelo?- preguntó el adolescente

-esta bien Trunks- dijo el monarca –ahora guíame con tu hermana-

Acto seguido, abuelo y nieto subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de la pequeña, dejando a los padres de ambos semi saiyajin en el comedor.

Al llegar a la recámara de Bra, ella ya estaba en su cama, esperando por su abuelo, quien llegó en compañía de su nieto mayor, quien se sentó junto a su hermanita, recargándose en la cabecera. El rey se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la pequeña

-Ahora la historia abuelito- dijo la pequeña peliazul con ilusión

El rey dio una media sonrisa –Hace tiempo, había un planeta llamado Vejitasein, había un rey que era el saiyajin más fuerte de todo el universo. Un día, conoció a una hembra saiyajin muy fuerte llamada Brássica a quien convirtió en su reina y tuvieron un príncipe, que fue el príncipe más fuerte jamás nacido. El rey iba de planeta en planeta, acumulando victorias y aplastando insectos débiles, ganándose el miedo de todos sus enemigos. Un día, un lagarto afeminado que estaba celoso del poderoso rey, intentó asesinarlo, pero el rey, que era más fuerte que ese estúpido lagarto, le dio una buena paliza, mandándolo al infierno- dijo sonriendo para sí mismo, y de cierto modo, era lo que él hubiera querido que pasara, en vez de la historia conocida por todos. Volteó a ver a sus nietos, quienes se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron solos abajo

-Vegeta ¿Cómo fue que trajiste a tu padre? ¿Cómo le hiciste? ¿acaso usaste las esferas del dragón?- cuestionó la peliazul

-no mujer- respondió –recordé a la bruja esa- dijo

-¿te refieres a Uranai Baba?- preguntó Bulma

El príncipe asintió –recordé que ella puede traer a los muertos por 24 horas a la tierra como hizo con Kakaroto cuando apareció Boo- respondió

-¿Cómo sabías que Bra quería conocer a tu padre?- preguntó

-haces muchas preguntas mujer- dijo con fastidio –sólo diré, que ese panzón delincuente allanador de moradas, no es nada junto al príncipe de los Saiyajin- dijo con orgullo y con su típica sonrisa

**FIN**

Espero les haya gustado esta historia. ¡Dejen Reviews!

Por cierto, Brássica es un personaje creado por Super Brave en su fanfic llamado "La madre de Vegeta", y me permitió usarlo, convirtiéndose en un personaje importante para mí, ya sea como parte del elenco principal (como en "La edad de Oro Saiyajin, profecías cumplidas" o en "Recuerdos de la Infancia"). O sólo siendo mencionada, como aquí, o en "Confusión entre dimensiones".


End file.
